


Triple Homicide

by JohnLockedTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockedTardis/pseuds/JohnLockedTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gives John a nice Valentine's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Homicide

John was sitting in his chair when Sherlock excitedly rushed up the stairs, he took a second to catch his breath and then turned to John. "Triple homicide!! John get your coat, it's like Christmas." The consulting detective paced infront of the fireplace as he waited on the ex army doctor. There was a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Alright let's go then." John stepped out and they made their way downstairs. On the cab ride Sherlock kept thrumming his fingers on the armrest, and glancing at John.  
"Stop!! Right here is fine!!" Sherlock paid the fair and held the door open for John. He looked around but saw no yellow police tape or blue and red lights. Sherlock wordlessly made his way towards the alley and John silently followed. A door to the left was an entrance to the abandoned building and Sherlock stepped inside. John didn't know what to expect, but a candlelit dinner was not on the list. He turned incredulously towards his flatmate and noticed his cheeks were tinged pink. "Soo... Umm I thought we could celebrate this Valentine's together, what do you think?" John smiled up and he met blue-green eyes, "I'd love to." He reached for Sherlock's hands and entwined their fingers together.


End file.
